1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printer and, more particularly, to a continuous paper/cut paper changeover apparatus in a printer capable of selectively using either of continuous paper and cut paper as the print medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A printer of this type is known where a stepping motor for feeding paper is connected to a platen via a timing belt or the like, a clutch gear is interposed between a platen gear of the platen and a pin feed tractor gear of a pin feed tractor, and the pin feed tractor is rotated upon driving of the platen to feed continuous paper to the platen when the clutch gear is connected to both the platen gear and the pin feed tractor gear by means of a lever of the clutch gear while cut paper is fed to the platen upon driving of the platen when the clutch gear is disconnected from the pin feed tractor gear by means of the clutch lever.
In this case, the switching operation of the clutch lever is generally performed in a manual manner. Additionally, a type printer is known where the clutch lever is switched on the basis of an electric signal that uses a drive source such as the stepping motor. There is also a type printer where an electromagnetic clutch is used and it is switched on the basis of an electric signal.
In a printer where the switching operation of the clutch is performed in a manual manner, considerable time must be taken for the changeover operation between continuous paper and cut paper. Additionally, in a printer where the switching operation of the clutch lever is performed by the drive source, a jam of the continuous paper, or other malfunction, is liable to happen, and consequently, stoppage of the motor results in the clutch lever becoming locked at a time when it is necessary to manually rotate only the platen. Thus, it is difficult to separate the clutch gear from the tractor.